Zenye Cie'Niil
Zenye Cie'Niil Personality Zenye is clearly a child, and often has the carefree approach to things. She rarely think consequences through in her daily life, but does what she feels could be fun or nice. She is determined to be around 13 years old, but her behaviour often reflects that of a much younger child. Occasionally it is sensed that she is not just an eight year old, despite small stature and childlike tantrums. She has a knowledge about things that a child shouldn't have, and it has caused her to act with anxiety towards things that she isn't certain about. History Zenye was born a couple of years after the attack on Silvermoon. Her parents was Blood Elves and loved each other and their daughter. When Zen was around six months old, her mother started talking with Toriza Kalin, and when Zen was 10 months old, the family moved to the base of Veritatem in Ghostlands. Veritatem The first two months in Veritatem was nice for Zen and her family. Then Toriza started talking about the importance of sacrificing innocent blood to please The Gods, and how important it was to give up ones own children, to show dedication. Zenye's father was very strongly against it, but her mother, who was completely blinded by the lies and twists of Veritatem, took her young daughter, and gave her to the hands of Toriza Kalin. She was carried down to the basement, which resembled more a dungeon. no light or windows, only an altar in the middle of the room, some soiled hay on the floor where some scattered rats lived, and chains along the walls. The young girl got a leather collar around her neck, the collar got attached to the wall with a chain, and the young girl was left alone with the rats in the darkness. She lived several years in the darkness, with day and night becoming one, starvation, torture and sexual abuse being the main part of her life. When she finally managed to escape at the age of 6, she was on the brink of death, but ran north for as long as she could, until she collapsed in the forest ground. The Ruins Zenye made her way to Eversong Forest, and into the city of Silvermoon. as a small, starved, injured and anxious child, she was easy pickings, and very quickly found her way in the bottom of the urchin society. for Zenye, it was an improvement of life, and it didn't take her long to learn to beg and steal for survival. She got introduced to blood thistle, and the bliss of the high from the petals, got her quickly hooked. She had to steal more to get the thistle, and resorted to performing sexual activities to those perverted enough to want a young child. For years, she lived in the row, and an urchin nest was her home. one day, she couldn't fulfil her duties to the leader of the nest, and she was chased out. with no where else to go, she sought to the Ruins of Silvermoon, and made herself a home under a bridge, among the wretched. Phoenix Warriors Zenye had it even harder, trying to survive on her own in the ruins, then in the row, and her desperation to survive caused her to sell herself more often, and to be more daring in her attempts to steal. One day, she tried to pickpocket a young man, and he noticed her. Zenye was scared to death about being caught, but the young man didn't want to turn her in to the guards. instead, he presented her to his leader, Lothario, and Zenye was taken in under the wings of the Phoenix Warriors. She got adopted by the warlock Polgarath Bloodhammer, and lived with her for a few months, until Polgarath disappeared. At that point, she was taken in by Asgurian Arandin and his wife Luniil, and moved in with them instead. Zenye and Erin became friends, and the friendship evolved to love for the two. During her time with the Phoenix Warriors, Zen learned to use her magic to create and manipulate Fire. She never got good control over it, and it caused several problems. Zenye and Erin nearly died to Zenye's fire, on a mission to save Sulnar Iceborne. Zenye participated in several missions with the Phoenix Warriors, despite her young age and lacking skills. Ignis Nix Zenye and Erin got in a conflict with some boys in the row, and got sold to Veritatem as a result. Zenye quickly fell back to the role as submissive, and once they got freed, Luniil and Dostarion had formed Ignis Nix. Zenye was not permitted to do active missions in the same way she was allowed in Phoenix warriors, and got treated more as a regular child. She was send to the local school, where she, despite her age, started in first grade. At the end of the school year, Zenye failed to pass the requirements to proceed to second year, and had to start over. It was established that Zenye is strongly dyslectic, and as such needed special help to learn the basis things. Plushies Zenye has a bunch of plushies and they are all very important to her. She usually sleeps with all of them piled up in the bed and it's her most important comfort when sad, along with a pacifier she got from Luniil. Princess Butterfluff A plushie in the shape of a bunny with long hanging ears. It is made of soft light-brown wool, and is wearing a pink dress. Is well known as Zenye's favorite plushie and she can often be seen dragging it along in the house. Bonus family Yoru, Kira, Bela, Liyah, Wynericka, Violet, Fluffbutt, Cub Fighting style More more fire! Medical facts Broken. Category:Player Character Category:Cie'Niil Category:Family Category:Zerin Category:Rascal Category:Active in RP